


Starlight

by Clementizzle



Series: A week of Kagehina [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, S'mores, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kageyama...I trust you and all, but leading me into the woods in the middle of the night is kind of creepy.” Hinata said as the two of them walked together up a winding wooded path.</p><p>“We’re almost there, don’t worry.” Kageyama explained.</p><p>“If you were gonna murder me in the woods, I think I would have preferred being asked out as a joke.” Hinata whined.</p><p>“If I was going to murder you in the woods I would have done it already.” Kageyama deadpanned.</p><p>Or- The one where Kageyama takes Hinata on a stargazing/Camping trip for a first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello
> 
> Have some fluff and conversations debating whether or not our lives are meaningful in the grand scope of our universe
> 
> You know, the usual.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tent? Check! Sleeping bags? Check! Kettle? Check…”

Kageyama sat in the middle of his living room, surrounded by camping supplies. A yesterday, he had confessed to Hinata that he had feelings for him. He had done so aware of the fact that Hinata would probably turn him down, the two had only really started getting along a few months before. He had expected Hinata to scoff at him, or turn him down, why would he say yes?

But Hinata had said yes. Well, not right away.

~~~~~

“Hey, Hinata, can I talk to you for a minute?” Kageyama asked one day after practice.

“Sure, what’s up?” Hinata said.

“So, I’ve wanted to ask this for a while...I know we haven’t been close for very long, and I’ll understand if you say no...I wasn’t going to do this, but I realized I couldn’t not do it because it was eating away at me.”

“Oh my god, Bakageyama, I’m going to be 90 by the time you’re finished, just spit it out.” Hinata said teasingly.

“I really like you, and I was wondering if you’d want to go out sometime!” Kageyama practically yelled, staring at the floor. There was a beat of silence, and Kageyama worked up the courage to look up at Hinata, and went numb at what he saw.

Hinata’s face was cold. He looked furious, and far more serious that Kageyama had ever seen him.

“Hi-Hinata?” Kageyama said.

“Who told you?” Hinata said, his eyes narrowing.

“Told me what?” Kageyama asked, thoroughly confused.

“That I liked you. Who told you?” Hinata said, his words were sharp and accusatory, his usual cheeriness all gone.

“No one? I didn’t know!” Kageyama exclaimed.

“It’s not funny to joke about that kind of thing, Kageyama.” Hinata said. “I know you can be a jerk sometimes, but I thought you were better than this... This is just plain cruel.” He finished, turning away.

“Wait!” Kageyama said, grabbing Hinata’s wrist. Hinata whirled around and yanked his arm back.

“What do you want!?” Hinata yelled.

“I already told you! I like you, and I want to go out with you!” Kageyama said. For the first time, Hinata’s face softened..

“You- You were serious?” Hinata said after a moment. “This isn’t a joke?”

“Why on earth would I joke about that, Dumbass?” Kageyama exclaimed.

“It’s just...I” Hinata trailed off. Kageyama was confused, and then it hit him.

‘Hinata. Has someone done that to you before? Asked you out as a joke?” Kageyama asked. Silence. Hinata looked away.

“Yes.” Was all he said. He was trying to act tough, but Kageyama could hear the sadness in his voice. He stepped forward and hugged Hinata tightly.

“I want to show you something this weekend, alright? I promise you this isn’t a joke, I would never hurt you like that.” He said quietly.

“What is it you want to show me?” Hinata asked, his cheeks stained red.

“You’ll find out this weekend. I’ll come by your house tomorrow night to pick you up.” Kageyama said

“What? Night? Will I need to bring anything.” Hinata asked.

“Just yourself, and a change of clothes.”

“What am I gonna need a change of clothes for?!” Hinata yelled, turning somehow redder.

“It’s not like that...You’ll understand tomorrow, just trust me.” Kageyama explained

“Okay…” Hinata said. “I trust you.”

“Good, I’ll be by your house at 8.” Kageyama said.

~~~~~

“Kageyama...I trust you and all, but leading me into the woods in the middle of the night is kind of creepy.” Hinata said as the two of them walked together up a winding wooded path.

“We’re almost there, don’t worry.” Kageyama explained.

“If you were gonna murder me in the woods, I think I would have preferred being asked out as a joke.” Hinata whined.

“If I was going to murder you in the woods I would have done it already.” Kageyama deadpanned.

“Not really doing a great job building up that trust, Kageyama.” Hinata shot back.

“I’m not going to murder you”

“The darker it gets, the less sure I am that’s true.”

“It’s not that dark out.” Kageyama stated.

“But you don’t deny the murder part. Comforting.” Hinata said, the sarcasm palpable. “I can’t believe I’m gonna die in these stupid woods when I could be at home _not_ being murdered in the middle of these stupid woods.”

“I am not going to murder you, Dumbass.” Kageyama groaned

“That’s exactly what a murderer would say.”

“Oh my god, if you don’t stop I am actually going to kill you.” Kageyama said

“So you admit it!” Hinata cried.

“You’ve found me out.”

“I knew it all along!” Hinata said triumphantly. “Seriously though, how much longer?” He asked after a moment.

“It’s not that much further.” Kageyama said.

“Are you gonna tell me what ‘it’ is?” Hinata asked.

“Nope.”

“Is it a murder dungeon? It is, isn’t it?”

“It is not a murder dungeon.” Kageyama said

“Suuuure. Not that I could see it anyway. I don’t care what you say, it’s really dark out here.” Hinata noted. Then he gasped.

“You wouldn’t abandon me alone in the woods, would you?” He said moving in front of Kageyama.

“I am seriously considering it now that you mention it.” Kageyama said as he stepped past Hinata. Despite what he was saying, he was actually found Hinata’s banter a little entertaining. It was actually kind of cute, not that he’d tell Hinata that, it would only encourage him further.

“That’s so cruel, Kageyama. How could you?” Hinata cried.

“Eh, if it’s as dark as you say, it’d be pretty easy. I know these woods better than you.” Kageyama said with a smirk.

Then Hinata grabbed his hand and held it tightly in his own. His smirk disappeared and he was thankful for the dark, because he was sure he was beat red. He wondered if Hinata noticed

“Guess I’ll have to hold tight on so you can’t ditch me, then.” Hinata said with a shit eating grin on his face. He definitely noticed. Kageyama could see their destination ahead.

“It’s right up here.” He said, motioning with his head.

“Finally. This murder scheme was really dragging on.” Hinata giggled. “So, what was it you dragged me out of my house in the middle of the night to s-” Hinata stopped as Kageyama lead him into a clearing, and dropped the other boys hand.

As the trees receded, the world seemed to open up around them. They were on a hilltop overlooking a wide expanse of open fields and more woods down below them. There were no buildings, or lights as far as the eye could see. Yet, the whole clearing was bathed in the natural light of the moon.

Kageyama had set up a small campsite for the two of them, a medium sized tent sat a short ways away from a rounded fire pit, would pristinely stacked next to it. But what Hinata couldn’t tear his eyes away from was the sky. Even though they didn’t live in a city, like Tokyo, with all the light pollution the sky still looked dull.

This sky, though? This was clear. Not a single cloud to block his view, or streetlight to drown it out. Hinata had always known there were many stars in the night sky, but he never understood how many until he stepped into that clearing. Thousands upon thousands of specks of light dotted the night sky, and he was mesmerized by every single one. It was hard to believe it was the same sky he had always seen.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Kageyama said. “My mother and I came here a lot when I was younger.”

“It’s...Wow.” Was all Hinata could say.

“I wanted to share it with you. To see it with you.” Kageyama said, quietly.

“Thank you…” Hinata said. A cool breeze blew, causing him to shiver, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind it. Kageyama could, though.

“Here, I’ll get a fire going.” He said, throwing a few logs into the pit along with some smaller twigs.. Reaching into a bag, he procured a long lighter, and within a few minutes he had a good sized fire going. He looked around for Hinata, and found him sitting on a large rock at the edge of the clearing. Hinata was sprawled out over the rock, just staring up at the sky.

“You should come over to the fire.” Kageyama said quietly. “It’s getting colder out, and you don’t want to get sick, do you?”

“It’s just so...I know space is big and all, but...I never really thought about HOW big it is, you know?” Hinata said. “Makes me feel...small.” He said after a moment.

“You are small.” Kageyama chuckled. Hinata shot him a glare.

“You know what I mean...It’s just...Everything seems so insignificant in the grand scheme of things.” He said.

“Really? I don’t think so.” Kageyama said, taking a seat next to the smaller boy. “I look out at it all and see everything, and it makes me think of how crazy and important everything is. Of all the planets and stars out there, life formed on this one. We exist on this one, life itself exists here in this solar system, and nowhere else. If that isn’t significant, I don’t know what is.” Hinata sat up slowly, sliding closer to him.

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right.” He said laying his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama felt a familiar heat on his face.

“O-of course I am.” He stammered out. “Now come over to the fire, the sky isn’t going anywhere.” Hinata let out a soft chuckle.

“Aye-Aye.”

~~~~~

The two boys sat next to each other by the fire, roasting marshmallows.

“You know” Hinata started. “ I forgot to ask this earlier, but when did you set this up?”

“This afternoon, before I came to get you.” Kageyama said.

“And you just left all this stuff here? What if someone had taken it?” Hinata asked.

“As far as I know, my mother and I are the only ones who know about this place, aside from you, that is. I wasn’t really worried.”

“Ahh.” Hinata said as he pulled his marshmallow away from the fire, inspecting it. Finding it acceptably toasted, he consumed it in one bite.

“You know I have stuff for s’mores, right?” Kageyama asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“NO I DID NOT WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER?” Hinata said reaching for another marshmallow and shoving it over the fire to roast.

“I was going to, but you demolished your marshmallow before I could.” Kageyama chuckled.

“You should have told me before!” Hinata groaned.

The two of them sat there like that for hours, just talking and enjoying each other’s company as time got away from them. As the fire began to die out, and their fatigue got the best of them, they decided to call it a night.

“Take whichever one you like.” Kageyama said as they entered the tent, gesturing to the two sleeping bags laid out on either side of the tent. He debated zipping the two of them together, so they could share, but didn’t want to seem too presumptuous or pressuring to Hinata.

“Oh…” Hinata said, a little disappointed, though Kageyama didn’t seem to notice. “I’ll take this one, I guess.” He said walking over to the one on the right side of the tent.

“Alright.” Kageyama said. “If you wanna change into your bed clothes, I can wait outside if you want.” He said, but not before imagining that sight for a moment.

“Kageyama, we change in front of each other at practice all the time.” Hinata pointed out. “I think I’ll survive.”

“Ah- you’re right. Sorry.” Kageyama said.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Hinata chuckled. “I actually think it’s kind of cute that you offered.” Kageyama’s heart thumped in his chest. How did Hinata so easily get him flustered like that. The two changed into their pajamas and laid down in their respective sleeping bags.

“Kageyama?” Hinata whispered.

“Yeah, Hinata?”

“Thank you for taking me here.” He said. “I’m glad you showed me.”

“I’m glad I got to see it with you.” Kageyama said.

“And...I’m glad that you...weren’t joking.” Hinata said. “I don’t know if I would’ve ever gotten the courage to ask you out. So thank you.”

“Thank you for saying yes.”

“Any time.” Hinata said. Then the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

Kageyama woke up to the feeling of something moving around on his chest. He awoke with a start, looking for whatever it was, finding only a large tuft of bright orange hair. In his arms, and tucked into his chest was Hinata. He scrambled out of his sleeping bag, waking Hinata up with him.

“What’s going on?” Hinata yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“You must have rolled over next to me in your sleep and then I guess we ended up cuddling and I’m sorry I didn’t mean for that to happen I knew I should have put the sleeping bags farther together and I-” Hinata raised a hand, cutting him off.

“Kageyama. It’s okay. It was an accident, and quite frankly I don’t mind if you don’t.” He said with a shrug.

“You- You don’t?” Kageyama asked.

“No, it was...really nice, actually. So if you’re done flipping out over nothing, I am very cold right now, and you were very warm. So if you could maybe come back I could not be cold and we could go back to sleep again.” Hinata said. Kageyama couldn’t argue with that reasoning, and crawled back into his sleeping bag, and wrapped his arms back around Hinata, the smaller boy let out a contented sigh, nuzzling into Kageyama.

“Thank you. Now let’s go back to sleep, please.” Hinata yawned. There was no way Kageyama was going to get any sleep holding Hinata like this, though. Hinata, however, quickly settled in to Kageyama’s warm embrace.

He didn’t have the heart to tell the frazzled boy that he had woken up in the middle of the night freezing, and had consciously sidled up closer to the fast asleep Kageyama for warmth, only to be comfortably wrapped in his arms shortly after.

No, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Kageyama that little fact for almost 10 years. Not until their wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. This week of writing has been really, really fun.
> 
> Comments and Feedback are very appreciated.


End file.
